


Popping Dilemmas

by SincerelyLeah



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved
Genre: Fluff, Just a lil something, M/M, a little fast paced, its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyLeah/pseuds/SincerelyLeah
Summary: A late night run and met a late night stranger.





	Popping Dilemmas

**Author's Note:**

> It's cute, that's all I'm going to say.

It was late at night, Ryan can tell that much for sure, the twenty-six-year-old just threw on whatever was the closest to him at the point and walked out the door. He only had one place in mind, a store.

He didn't care which store, he was just in a desperate need for one. Urging something he ran out of a few days ago.

The night was quiet, animals of the night scattering around under the moonlight. Ryan's mind was still elsewhere as he walked down the street, hands in his hoodie's pockets, and eyes staring blankly at the ground below him.

He wanted a calm night tonight, he spent his free day finishing up assignments and now he just wanted to relax his mind. The night's air was fresh, cool, against his exposed face and neck, not too heavy.

Before he knew it, his hand was pushing open a glass door and Ryan entered a small corner store. Quickly he made his way down to the aisle which had his cravings stocked. Seeing it on the shelf, he gave himself a small smile as he walked over to it; eyes trained on the item.

He didn't notice the other person coming up with the said item as well, reaching for it the same time Ryan did. The touch of someone else's skin shocked Ryan back to reality along with the taller man. Their hands still placed on the item, it was the last of its kind on the shelf and the only kind Ryan tolerates.

A plain butter and salt popcorn box.

Only now did the blush that threatened to form came to life, covering Ryan's cheeks as the man staring down at him; hands still clasped.

"Looks like we have a popping dilemma," The man said, followed by a soft chuckle.

Ryan let out a nervous laugh of his own because of fuck, this guy was hot. Even through bleary, sleep driven eyes, and horrible corner shop lightening; the man's feature was kindly complimented.

"I don't know about you buddy, but butter and salt popcorn happen to be my favorite." Ryan finds himself saying, weirdly feeling comfortable with the guy. In a good way.

The guy in question smiles, barely showing any teeth as his thumb pressed against the back of Ryan's hand. "It also happens to be the only box of popcorn this place sells." He retaliated.

Ryan chewed his lower lip, his lips forming into a cheeky smile, yeah, he definitely felt comfortable in this guy's presence already. "Well, it also just happens I placed my hand on this delicious box first," Ryan smirked at the man's surprised expression, his eyebrow raising.

"Is that so? Well, it'll be a bummer having to binge watch classic horrors without any popcorn." He inquired, sending a smirk right back to the shorter male.

Ryan only flushed a bit more, seeing as the man's thumb was now rubbing soft circles on the back of his hand. "It would, wouldn't it? Perhaps I and my popcorn can accompany you?" Ryan said with emphasis.

The guy gave a thoughtful hum, "I think me and my classic horrors would approve of such action." and with that, he released the popcorn box, and, to Ryan's dismay, his hand. Ryan was surprised at how he craved for the man's calloused touch again. As if the mystery man read his mind, he offered out his hand, "Shane." he said.

Ryan picked the popcorn box up and shook Shane's hand, "Ryan." he shot back. Taking advantage of the silence to fully appreciate Shane's appearance. He was tall, as he already established, he had black rimmed glasses hanging on the bridge of his nose, and a trimmed down scruff. His hair was messily pushed to the side as his plaid checkered shirt and blue jeans were crinkled.

"Well Ryan, you know I'm inviting you and your popcorn to my house, how do I not know you're a serial killer?" Shane asked, pulling his hand away and dropping it to his side.

"Because my popcorn is at stake, and what about you? Huh? What if you just want to kill me for free popcorn?" Ryan accused, smiling widely. He bet he looks like the only dork right now.

Shane's eyes quickly looked Ryan up and down and then stepped closer to him, "Because," Shane started, his eyes now locking with Ryan's. "you're too cute to kill."

With that, Ryan's blush that had dimmed throughout their talk came back in full force. Ryan's teeth caught his lower lip, trapping it as he let out a soft wheeze. "Wait for me?" He asked, waving the box of popcorn he was going to pay for, Shane nodded.

"Always."

Ryan turned before Shane could see his face grow anymore red, walking up to the cash register; and if he felt a pair of eyes on his backside, well, that was a plus.

-

The walk to Shane's house was a short one, the man not living far from Ryan himself. Once they did get inside, Ryan felt a wave of nervousness overcome him, it's just some popcorn and movies with a cool stranger. That's all.

However, Ryan's anxiety quickly dissipated as Shane smiled at him and guided him to the couch. "I'll make the popcorn, the movies are all in that stand right there," Shane motioned towards a black metal stand, it had four shelves which was packed with different movies and even video games. "Beer?" He then questioned, Ryan was never the one to pass up a free beer.

"I would love to crack open a cold one with you," Ryan found himself answering, blushing at his own comment. Shane only seemed even more amused than before, chuckling as he nodded.

"What a special boy I am," Shane concluded, walking to his kitchen before Ryan even had time to process what he said.

Quickly shaking his head, Ryan looked over the movie titles, picking out a few of his favorites and even ones he didn't even hear of before. By the time Ryan was done, three rounds of popping went off and Shane walked back in with a big bowl of popcorn, like the ones a baker would use for their cake batter, and a pack of beers.

Shane glanced over at the movies Ryan had picked and gave an appreciative hum, "What a taste," he said, Ryan truly tried to stick with the classics. "Cabin Fever, Texas Chainsaw, Halloween, Friday the 13th, Elm Street, Shinning..., Poltergeist? The Exorcist?" Shane looked up at Ryan slightly confused.

"What? They're classics!" Ryan defended.

"And unrealistic," Shane argued back.

"So is a guy killing you in your dreams but Freddy is still praised."

Shane laughed and nodded, "Guess you're right on that one, so... Cabin Fever first?" Ryan nodded, sitting on the couch and grabbing a handful of popcorn. To think, all because he had run out a few days ago on popcorn and craved it led him to meet Shane.

Shane popped into the movie and sat close to Ryan, not as close as Ryan would have wanted, but close enough. Shane passed him a beer, he thanked him as he cracked the lid open and took a sip.

-

Who knew acting scared would get you a handsome guy to hold you?

It was the most comfortable Ryan's been in some time, his feet were propped up and curled back as he laid against Shane's chest, his arm across his torso. Shane's chin rested on top of Ryan's head as his arm was slung around Ryan's waist, holding him close.

Ryan was on his third beer and most of the popcorn was gone at this point. It was probably around two at night and the two were already in their fourth movie. Already seeing his fill of teenage couples dead on screen and cheesy lines, Ryan had got up to put in Poltergeist, bending down and placing the disc in; he turned to see Shane staring. They may have consumed probably too many beers and popcorn to be completely honest, but the way Shane still invited Ryan right next to him, made Ryan feel a little giddily on the inside. Shane, he came to find out, was rather the gentlemen, making sure everything was consensual, not even daring to do something out of Ryan's comfort zone even though they were cuddled close up together. 

Shane's eyes flicked up towards Ryan's, "Poltergeist?" he chuckled, Ryan rolled his eyes and sat back curled back around the taller male. "I just don't see the appeal." He concluded, wrapping his arm back around Ryan's waist.

"It's a classic and pretty scary if anything." Ryan hummed as he laid his head on Shane's heart.

"Ghost doesn't exist."

"The set was haunted though!" Ryan told. "The little girl, she died weeks after the movie aired and reports on other weird shit that took place during the film too."

Shane shook his head, "It was a coincidence that she died, very sad, but purely coincidental."

Ryan pouted, but nevertheless, stayed quiet as they watched the movie.

It was near the end where Ryan really started jumping, whimpering softly as he grabbed onto the closest thing there at the moment, (which was Shane's shirt). He talked to the characters as if they were in the room with him and hid his face whenever the suspense would get too suffocating.

Shane held him close through all of it, he even made jokes and whispered soft encouragement when Ryan became too scared. It wasn't just the movie itself that scared Ryan, but the possibility. Maybe not a poltergeist per se, but evil spirits and demons, yeah, that sent shivers.

However, it was over for Ryan when Diane was dragged onto the ceiling, screams of her were too scary to even think about happening it to himself. That's when Shane cupped his cheek, his large hand fitting perfectly against Ryan's jaw, Shane tilted Ryan's head up and smiled down at him. "It's okay, I'm right here, I'll protect you."

Shane's words washed over Ryan, giving him a new feeling of relief and happiness. Ryan smiled, blushing under Shane's palm. The T.V sounded distant, the world became almost nonexistent. Ryan never focused this much on one thing- on one person before. It worried but also excited him. Staring into Shane's eyes as the elder stared back.

And just like back at the store, Shane's thumb made soft circles on his skin. Ryan doesn't know how much time passed, nor did he really care.

Shane's eyes flickered from Ryan's eyes, down to his lips, making the slightest of indications as he leaned in partway; giving Ryan a chance to back away. But Ryan knows more than anything that he's really craving.

Not the popcorn nor the cheesy horror movies.

But a kiss on the lips from Shane.

It was weird, Ryan thought at first, almost felt like a bad hookup that would only last a night; and Ryan didn't want that. But he's sure neither does Shane, so he takes it.

He pushed himself forwards and catches a kiss on Shane's lips.

It was better than Ryan expected, it was slow, sensual, it wasn't rushed at all. It was caring and passionate. And that's what it all was.

Shane was the first to pull back, his hand now resting on Ryan's thigh. There was a slight pant from his breathing, "Ryan?" he asked softly.

"Mhm?"

"How about tomorrow night I take you out for popcorn and a movie?" Shane said with a smile.

Ryan grinned, looking up at him, "And drinks afterward?" he insisted more than asked.

"Yes," Shane chuckles, "and drinks, as well for food, afterward," he promised.

"Then I think I'm free tomorrow night," Ryan concluded.

"Delightful."

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted anything in forever! Worry not, however, I've been working on a little something! 
> 
>  
> 
> My Tumblr! (Sincerely-leahh) 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
